A small chance at happiness
by Tkay
Summary: once again ryoga finds himself lost in the woods, and makes a new friend at a small stop for directions Please R+R


Tikel: Well, this is my first real fanfiction. It's about the anime Ranma 1/2 (which I just happen to not own) it's sort of a comedy/romance/mystery thing. I hope you like it ^.^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The sun was still warm, and the birds cheered at the dawn of a new day. Branches broke under his feet as he walked ever closer to his destination. After a while he had walked right by his destination, and kept going. Eventually he made his way out of Tokyo and found himself lost in the woods.  
  
"Odd, since when has Tokyo been this far away? And when has Tokyo had so many tre-" His foot caught on a tree root that had grown out of the earth. His breath made a sharp intake as he stumbled; fortunately he was caught as he fell. Unfortunately, it was by a wooden sign that snapped apart as he fell on it.  
  
"Ooww...... Huh?" He took a second look at the sign he had fallen on. "Now leaving Tokyo... No! Could it be, I just walked right through there?!" He stood up and winced, the fall had left a sharp stinging cut in his arm. Then again he wasn't the kind of person to let a mere flesh wound stop him. So he set off once again, but this time in the wrong direction.  
  
**^**  
  
Akane walked through the door, Ranma following not far behind her, "I'm home!"  
  
Kasume looked over "Oh, Akane, welcome home! And Ranma, a letter came for you in the mail"  
  
"Huh?" He took the letter and read it over...  
  
"Ranma,  
  
Meet me in the usual vacant lot on Tuesday the 17th after school.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki  
  
"Another challenge from Ryoga. Geeze doesn't he ever give up. Tomorrow after school, knowing him more like 6 am on Wednesday the 25th. By now he's probably wondering around with out a hope of where he is, in some sort of forest."  
  
**^**  
  
Meanwhile, just North of Tokyo, Ryoga is wondering around lost in a large forest. Without any hope as to where he might be, he spots a cabin and decides to stop and ask for much needed directions. Tapping lightly on the door, he looks around to see if anyone is outside.  
  
"Is anyone home?" He shouts, and then looks around. It was really nice there, the kind of place you would see in a picture. There was a small garden, with cabbage, carrots, strawberries, and such. Along side it was a small stream, which connected to a small pond filled with koi.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on a sec..." He could hear footsteps inside the cabin, and after a second, the door opened, revealing a young girl who looked about 16-17 years old. Her hair was golden, with crimson red streaks, and very strait. It had cut off about chin length other then two pony tails that went to about the middle of her back. Her large green eyes looked at him confusingly at him "Yes?"  
  
" Um, do you know how to get to Tokyo from here?"  
  
"Tokyo? Yeah, isn't that's just a little while south from here...? Here, I got a map inside" She walked back inside and into another room. She peeked back out "Come in sit down, I'll just be a second!" He came in and quietly sat down on a couch.  
  
"Yeah, if you just head directly south from here you should be fi- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?" Ryoga sat in a state of shock, wondering why she had shouted all of the sudden. "You're arm, you got a REALLY bad cut! I'm sorry, I didn't even noticed it earlier."  
  
"Oh, that. No, I'm fine," He had completely forgotten about the cut he got from falling on that sign earlier.  
  
"Well, here, the least I could do is get you a bandage." She quickly ran out of the room and came back with some gauze and antiseptic, and handed him the small bundle. "Here you are... oh, by the way, I haven't even asked your name yet, have I?"  
  
"It's Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki. What's you're name?"  
  
She giggled lightly at him, "I'm Touru Ichori, pleased to meet you Ryoga- san. So, Ryoga-san, why are you going to Tokyo?"  
  
"Err... well to... visit some friends."  
  
"Really? Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Well I've been training in the mountains for a while... I was heading to Tokyo to challenge a friend of mine, to see how much stronger I've gotten."  
  
"Wai! That sounds so cool! Did you stand under waterfalls? Why do people stand under waterfalls anyways... hmm...?"  
  
"Well I didn't really do anything like that..." Ryoga finished with his bandage and stood up. "Well, I need to go now, thank you very much for the bandage and directions. But, I need to be going now. Ciao."  
  
"Bye bye Ryoga-san!" So Ryoga made off, Touru waving politely at him. "Hmm... Wait a minute... wasn't he supposed to be heading south?" She sighed; Ryoga was too far into the trees for her to see him. "I sure hope he'll be okay..." As she turned to head back indoors she heard a splash off in the distance, and the cries of a pig. Surprised (since there aren't usually many pigs around) she ran over in that direction.  
  
"Aww... what a cute little piggy!" She reached out for the pig, trying hard not to fall in, but to no avail. The mud under her gave way and she slipped in. But then again, being in the water did make it much easier to grab the pig that had fallen in before her, then swam and put him on the side of the stream.  
  
As she climbed out of the water she took a closer look at the pig. Once again she sighed, "Right... Ryoga-san, I'll go get your cloths..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tikel: So!!! Howdja like it so far? PLEASE COMMENT! This is my first real try at a fanfiction, and if you don't like it, tell me why! I'd definitely like to get better so I guess saying it is bad is okay, as long as you say why it is... But either way comment ^^ I'd like it! I'll try to put up chapter 2 as soon as possible! 


End file.
